


Brotherly love

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Dean is your twin. He comforts you when a witch cast a spell on you making you have extreme cramps





	Brotherly love

Y/n is Deans twin. So you happen to be held up against a wall at the moment by a very angry witch. Your twin next to you on the wall. He gave you a reassuring nod. All of the sudden, your younger brother, Sam, came running in. He quickly stabbed the witch. The witch chuckled and then smiled. " ouch ! That tickled." She threw Sam into the other wall. "Now as I was saying your brothers hate you, yn, so why don't you just end it?" You knew what she said was wrong but before you could answer, she answered. "Oh! I know what will show you how little they care for you! How about a period that has no blood but twice as much pain?" She chuckled as she began chanting in Latin. You fell from wall, doubling over. Dean began struggling against his restraints. All the sudden the witch fell dead. You looked up to see your father. He helped you up as both your brothers ran over. You yelled in pain as your knees buckled under you. "Dean help me get her to the car!" Your twin wrapped his arm around you as he helped you to the impala. "You going to be alright?" "Yes, Dean I go through this every month!" He studied your face for a minute."ok... let's go to the hotel!" You nodded. 

Dean helped you out of the car and inside the hotel. You laid down on the bed and held your stomach. "This isn't fair! I went threw this last week!" You groaned. "I'm sorry, yn, I should have protected you!" "Dee, don't start that!" He knew now wasn't a good time to argue. "Is there anything I can do?" You thought over the question. "What about a really hot bath?" "I think I can manage that!" Dean took off towards the bathroom and ran a tub full of steaming hot water. Dean helped you into the bath. "Thanks." He nodded and walked out. John and Sam walked in. "How is she?" "Ok I guess we came in and she wanted a hot bath." "You didn't make her run her own did you?" "Of course not!" You sat and enjoyed the hot water. "Dee!" He came in. "Yeah?" "Can you send Dad or Sammy to get me some (your fav. Ice cream ) please?" "I can go get it if you want." "I kinda want you to stay." He nodded as he left to tell Sam. Once your water turned cold you tried to run more hot water but Dean came in and told you that you needed to get in bed. You finally gave up and got out of the tub. You finally got dressed and settled down with Dean holding you. Dean knew that you liked to cuddle so he let you snuggle down with him. You two watched crappy television. You closed your eyes tightly as a wave of pain forced its way threw you. "Yn, are you ok?" You didn't answer as tears fell down your face. Dean broke at the sight of you in pain and he couldn't do a thing to help. He pulled you closer and wiped away your tears. "Dee, it hurts!" "I know sweetie hang in there!" Even though you were technically born first you looked up to Dean as your big brother. You eventually fell asleep. Dean fell asleep shortly after. John came in with Sam quickly telling him to be quiet. John knew that if you slept threw the pain it would be easier for you. He gently kissed your head good night.


End file.
